


My Heart Flutters For That Day In December

by AccidentalWriter



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Secret Santa, honestly i don’t know where i was going with this but it’s here, im sorry that this sucks, it happened, it’s a disaster, merry pitchmas 2018, panicked bi Beca, slightly sad pan Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalWriter/pseuds/AccidentalWriter
Summary: All Beca really wants in her new school is to keep to herself and be as invisible as possible. But it seems like fate has other plans.Or four little drabbles about Beca’s and Chloe’s time together in their first year of high school together.Oof, I suck at summaries. Title is a line of lyric from the song, “The Carol” by Korean girl group, LOOΠΔ. Merry pitchmas to normalhollywoodnerd from your Secret Santa. I hope you enjoy it!





	1. The New Girl In Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [normalhollywoodnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalhollywoodnerd/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Beca’s first day and she has no idea what she’s doing or where she is. Panicked bi Beca.

_This is stupid_ , Beca decides. This has somehow reached a new level of stupid. Beca can't believe that she somehow managed to get lost in her new stupidly large school in this new stupid town on her first stupid fucking day. Maybe to anyone else this would seem like a trivial thing to be upset about. But she's been wandering the halls of this, once again, _stupidly_ large school for the past _thirty_ minutes. And it doesn't seem like it’s going to be over anytime soon. “How?” you may ask. It might be because the map in her hands is the vaguest fucking map she has ever come across. There aren't any room numbers or floor numbers written _anywhere_. There’s not even a _legend_ to indicate what all these stupid symbols mean! The only thing that makes any sort of sense is the big red star with the words, “You are here!” written next to it. But that’s just as pointless as the rest of the map now. She’s pretty sure that she's gone a little too far away from “You are here!” to even know where _here_ is. The other reason for her being lost could be because whoever designed and built this school apparently decided that it was a good idea to put in endless of hallways that seemingly leads to absolutely _nowhere_. It could also be both. Yeah, it’s _definitely_ both.

 

She supposes that she could have asked for directions by entering a random classroom. But by the time she realized that, class had already been in session for a good fifteen minutes. And there’s no way she's stepping into any of those rooms to have twenty something students and a teacher stare her down. That's just an anxiety attack waiting to happen. So she was forced to traverse the hallways for another fifteen minutes and here she is. _Still_ lost. 

 

She could just leave. She's new anyways, no one would care. No one would know — okay, some _might_ know but still, could be worth it. She can just go home and pretend this never happened. Tomorrow can be the first day. A _new_ day where she would _know_ better and nicely ask the rude front desk lady to have someone show her where her classes are. She could just go. But that means the school will call her dad to tell him that she was absent and she’ll just receive a drawn out lecture about the importance of attending school. She'd rather be stuck in the halls. Yeah, it's not worth it. She’ll just continue walking aimlessly and wait for the bell to ring and _then_ ask for directions.

 

Too immersed in her thoughts, Beca doesn’t notice the approaching redhead and runs right smack into her, causing Beca to fall flat on her butt. “What the?” She says at the same time as she hears the other girl exclaims, “Oh my god, I'm so sorry!” Her tone is one of surprise and remorse. Beca shakes her head and looks up at the girl. She is met with a _stunning_ redhead who is bending down towards her with a worried expression as she nervously bites her bottom lip. Beca blinks several times, slightly in disbelief of the sight before her. _Woah. Either I'm still disoriented or I'm looking at an actual angel._ “Um…hi?” _Nice one, Beca._

 

“Hello! I'm _so_ sorry for knocking you over! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I feel _so_ bad. Did I hurt you?” Her voice sounds frantic and apologetic. “Here, let me help you up.” The taller girl offers a hand for Beca to grab.

 

Beca hesitantly places her hand on the other girl’s. A tingling sensation passes through her and ends at her hand that’s gripping the redhead’s. It lingers there. Beca eyes train themselves on their entwined hands, almost mesmerized by the unfamiliar feeling. That is until the girl’s sweet, melodic voice reaches her ears and breaks her out of the trance.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

It takes Beca a few long seconds but she manages to form some words in reply. “Uh, yyyee-ssss? Y-yes. Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.” _Words. What are words?_

 

A look of relief replaces the worried one on the other girl’s face. She blinds Beca with a big smile. “Whew, that's good. I'm glad. Come on, let’s get you up.” She says as she starts to pull Beca up, putting her other hand on Beca’s shoulder to steady her.

 

“Thanks. I, um, appreciate the help.” Beca awkwardly responds.

 

“Of course, I was the one who knocked you over in the first place!” She pauses for a second. “Are you new? I've never seen you around here before.”

 

“Uh, yeah. This is actually my first day.”

 

“Oh! That's awesome. Let me be the first to give you an official welcome to Barden High! I'm Chloe Beale. Resident cheerleader.”

 

“Beca Mitchell. Um, resident new kid.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Beca! If you need anyone to show you around, I'm always available and happy to help.”

 

Beca thinks to herself for a couple of seconds, looking at the papers in her right hand and back up at Chloe. “Um, well, funny thing. I'm actually sort of lost, right now?”

 

“Lost?”

 

“Yeahhhh. The front desk lady sort of just gave me my schedule and a map then sent me on my way. But this map is the _worst_ map I have ever seen. So I've just been wandering the halls in this ridiculously large school for the past thirty minutes.”

 

“Well, you won’t have to wander anymore. I can show you where your class is! Here, let me see your schedule.” Chloe looks at the sheet of paper Beca hands her. “Let’s see, first period. English, Mrs. Goodwin, Room F259. Oh, that's just around the corner. You're actually really close. Come on, follow me.”

 

Chloe begins to lead the way and Beca follows, making sure to stay a little bit behind Chloe. As they make their way to the classroom, they chat with one another. Chloe does most of the talking and Beca occasionally nods and replies when she needs to. But for the most, she’s happy to let Chloe carry the conversation. She also gets a little distracted by Chloe’s back. _Wait, What? Back? Oh that's great, I'm admiring backs now. That's not weird at all._ But Chloe is wearing a nice blue blouse with a low cut on the back, revealing smooth skin. Beca can’t help but be fixated on the grooves and curves of Chloe’s shoulder blades. It’s a bit ridiculous on how Beca finds everything about Chloe to be mesmerizing. There’s a strange pull that softly coaxes Beca towards Chloe. She doesn't really know what to do or how to feel about it. She's never felt this way about anyone, much less someone she just met. Before Beca could think about it any further, Chloe announces their arrival.

 

“We’re here!”

 

“Oh, thanks for showing me the way.”

 

“Anytime! It's the least I can do for knocking you over.” Chloe flashes a sheepish smile. “Do you want me to meet you after class so that I can show you where to go next?”

 

Beca has a silent debate in her head. It would be nice and she doesn't really want Chloe to leave. But she doesn't really want to bother Chloe anymore than necessary no matter how much Beca wants to see her again. “Uh, no, that's okay. I'll just ask my teacher. Thanks though.”

 

“Alright.” Chloe’s smile seems to dim a little but it quickly brightens again, making sure her disappointment isn't noticeable. “I'll see you around?”

 

“Um, yeah. Sure. See ya.”

 

Chloe smiles brightly and waves goodbye before turning on her heels with her hands behind her back. She looks back over her shoulder one last time before walking away. Letting out a sigh, Beca turns to the door and opens it. As soon as she enters, everyone in the room simultaneously looks at her. Oh, right. _Awesome_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Brittany Snow’s song in _Hairspray_ with the same title.


	2. Dance the Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe discovers something surprising about her new neighbor.

Chloe lets out a groan of frustration, plopping her head down on top of her homework. She can't get _any_ work done. Her mind is being completely overrun with thoughts of Beca. Normally, she would welcome any thoughts of the smaller girl. After their first encounter in the halls a couple months ago, Chloe couldn't help but find Beca adorable. Despite the fact that they had 3 classes together, they had only interacted a handful of times. But that was enough for Chloe to conclude that she officially had a full blown crush on Beca. Even during their very first meeting, there was something about Beca that she just couldn't resist. So yeah, Chloe didn't mind thoughts of Beca. She prefers them honestly. But tonight, her thoughts are filled with dread. Because earlier today during gym class, she hit Beca right in the face with a volleyball. _Hard_.

 

She still feels extremely guilty about it. The poor girl’s nose started to bleed profusely. Chloe immediately rushed to Beca’s side and volunteered to take Beca to the nurse’s office as soon as it happened. While walking there, Chloe apologized many times even though Beca kept insisting it was fine. She stayed at the nurse’s office for the rest of the period until Beca finally told her to leave after the bell rang. She didn't want Chloe to be late to her next class. 

 

Chloe reluctantly left after making sure that Beca was okay at least five more times. She still couldn’t help but doubt Beca when she told Chloe that she was fine. What if she gave Beca a concussion? What if she passed out after Chloe left? Plus, she’s pretty sure that Beca must have felt really embarrassed about that happening in front of everyone. She puts her hands on her head and furiously pulled at her hair.

 

“Ugh, why am I such a _klutz_?”

 

In the midst of her fit, Chloe quickly glances out her window and does a double take when she spots Beca. Specifically Beca in red and black flannel pajamas with big headphones on, _dancing_. Her eyes are closed and she’s completely immersed in whatever song she's listening to. There’s a small, content smile on her face. It’s an expression that’s unlike the one she carries in school. The scene before Chloe is one that she never imagine she would witness so it takes her a minute to fully realize that it is indeed _real_. Once she accepts that the image of Beca dancing in her pajamas isn't just her imagination, Chloe can't help but let out a little giggle.

 

She knew that she had new neighbors who moved in the middle of the first month of school but she had never really seen or talk with any of them. She supposes that it makes sense since that was when Beca started going to Barden High. But who knew that this would be the thing to reveal to her that Beca is the one to live next door to her now. Chloe has never seen Beca like this before. She never thought she would ever get the _chance_ to. 

 

Beca is always so cold and indifferent at school. Always keeping to herself. Anytime she’s around Chloe, there’s always an underlining awkwardness. It’s almost like she’s forcing herself to talk to Chloe. Beca also seems to check out a lot when they’re having a conversation. She would get a distant look in her eyes as she stares pass Chloe. It saddens Chloe a bit whenever that happens. Their times together are so rare and short and she wishes that she isn’t the only one that looks forward to them. Wishes that she isn’t the only one that wants to use up all that time to its fullest. But Chloe hangs onto what little hope she has that there's a chance Beca might like her back. No matter how minuscule the chance is. It's a chance. Because sometimes a blush will travel its way up onto Beca’s cheeks as she stutters out a response anytime Chloe flirts with her. Sometimes Beca lets out a nervous chuckle whenever Chloe gets too close. Sometimes she catches Beca looking at her when Beca thinks she isn’t paying attention. And sometimes — _sometimes_ the distant look in Beca’s eyes is replaced with one of absolute wonder and awe and she's not looking pass Chloe during those times. But instead, _right_ at her.

 

So she’ll continue to hold onto her hope as long as those sometimes moment happen. 

 

For now, she’ll enjoy the sight of Beca dancing as she's in her own world. Completely unaware of Chloe watching her. Chloe bites the tip of her thumb in an attempt to keep herself from laughing. But she can't help but let a squeak out because oh my god, Beca is _twerking_ right now and it might be the most hilarious thing Chloe has ever seen. It’s right at that moment when Beca decides to open her eyes and make direct eye contact with Chloe. A myriad of emotions flashes across Beca’s face: shock, realization, and then pure _horror_. Chloe, on the other hand, is doing a horrible job of trying her best to not burst out in a fit of giggles. The corners of her lips twitches, threatening to curl up and break into a big grin. 

 

They continue to stare at each other for a moment until Chloe decides to raise her hand and gives a small wave hello. This breaks Beca out of whatever spell she was under and she quickly scrambles to the window. She flashes Chloe another look of embarrassment before she grabs the curtains and closes them. _That’s_ when Chloe finally lets her laughter loose.

_I’m glad Beca’s okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from the song with the same title from TWICE.


	3. All The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe’s observations about Beca’s little habits.

At first, it took Chloe a little while to get used to seeing Beca watch cat videos during Chemistry. Especially since Beca always act like she hates everything and everyone. Although, Chloe knew better than to believe that, it still caught her off guard the first time she witnessed it. But after having known Beca for four months, she expects it now when she catches Beca sneakily puts her phone behind her little book fortress. Then she proceeds to pretend to be taking notes like a diligent student. Looking back, Chloe doesn't really know why she was surprised at all.

 

The day after finding out that Beca was her neighbor, Chloe took that opportunity to spend more time her. She used the excuse of welcoming Beca and her family to the neighborhood the first visit. Beca’s dad seemed to be impressed by the initiative and invited her in. After that, she would often stop by Beca’s house to hang out. 

 

During school hours, she kept a constant eye out for Beca everywhere Chloe went. She wanted to make sure they had at least talked to each other once for the school day. It seems a little forceful but Chloe tried her best not to push. She started off small. Only greeting Beca at first and then eventually she would make small talk. Then a little bit beyond that and now they have regular conversations like any friends would have. She did everything she could just to be near Beca. It doesn't matter if they're just friends. She feels at peace around Beca. Calm and relaxed. There’s something about being around Beca that just takes all the stress off of her shoulders. She _craves_ Beca’s presence more than anything in the world. She sometimes wonder if Beca feels the same around her.

 

Due to her persistence, she spent the past two months getting to know more about Beca. She discovered that Beca wasn't all as tough as she likes to make herself out to be. She’s secretly just a big softie. She just has a hard time expressing herself. But Chloe experiences everyday just how caring Beca can be. She always asks Chloe how she was and what she did that day. She would make sure that Chloe eats everyday because Beca knew how hectic her schedule is. Anytime they did something, she always ask for Chloe’s opinion. Whether it would some as simple as what movie to watch or something a little more personal, like what Chloe thought of the songs Beca mixed. It's really sweet how much Beca cares. Even just for the little things. 

 

Along with that, Chloe found out that Beca is extremely clumsy. Often tripping over herself or dropping things. One time, she spilt some of the chemicals they were using on Chloe during their experiment. Luckily, it wasn't anything harmful. She just had a spot of dark skin for a couple weeks. But in those two weeks, she also found out that Beca is extremely apologetic. Because Beca was constantly by her side and helped Chloe with anything she could. She also apologized at least three times a day for the incident. Chloe had found it to be extremely cute and enduring.

 

So now it makes sense that Beca would watch cat videos during class, because she's a sucker for animals. Chloe can't help but fall a little more in love with her because of that.


	4. That Day In December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe go for a little walk.

“So what brought on this sudden invitation?” Chloe asks, tilting her head slightly in question.

 

“Are you not enjoying it? We can go back if you want.” Beca bites her lips nervously as she twirl her thumbs.

 

Chloe skips ahead a couple steps before turning around to face Beca and walk backwards. “No, I'm perfectly happy where I am.” She gives Beca a bright smile in reassurance. “I was just curious because you usually never ask to hang out. I'm always the one to initiate it.”

 

“Oh, well. There _is_ a reason but I also just like hanging out with you.”

 

“Awe, I like hanging out with you too. What's the reason though?”

 

“So you know how we revealed our Secret Santas and exchanged gifts earlier today?”

 

Chloe nods and then grins. “Thank you again for your gift! I love it. I'm gonna be using it everyday.” She squints a little and then points her finger at Beca. “You were also really sneaky. I had no idea you were my Secret Santa until today.”

 

Beca shrugs. “You just suck at figuring out secrets.”

 

“You know, I meant to ask earlier. How did you know I liked planners and color coding?”

 

“Oh, I noticed in our classes together that you always write in your planner whenever the teacher tells us about due dates and everything is color coded.” Beca tries to sound nonchalant, like it’s perfectly normal for her to pay as much attention to what Chloe does in class as she does.

 

“Okay, but what about the planner design? How did you know I like acapella. I don't remember ever mentioning it.”

 

“You do know that you're really popular, right? Like _crazy_ popular? News about you doing anything travels fast. So I knew about your shows that you were putting on for your acapella club anytime someone released the information to the school.” Beca gives her an amused smile. “I also double checked with your parents. Just in case.”

 

Chloe simply hums in response, nodding her head. She turns her back towards Beca again and continues walking but slows down so Beca could catch up to her side. When Beca is next to her, Chloe grabs her hand, entwining their fingers. They continue their trek in silence. This has been a more frequent occurrence between the two of them. The comfortable silence and touching It's nice. Beca had to get used to it at first since she’s never been one for physical contact. But Chloe made breaking that easy. She’s just a naturally more intimate person than Beca so there’s always some form of hugging, cuddling, and hand holding. Plus, Chloe is warm and soft. Beca doesn't mind being in her arms. She doesn't think she'll _ever_ mind. 

 

Beca doesn't think she can really go on living without some type of physical affection from Chloe from now on. Which is something that would have definitely weirded out past her. But this is her normal now. Anytime they see each other, they would immediately hug and linger in the embrace far longer than friends should. As soon as the hug ends, Chloe will instantly search for her hand to grab ahold of. Maybe sometimes Beca _also_ reaches for Chloe’s hand. Every once in a while. 

 

Whenever they come over to each other's house and watch movies, they always end up cuddling. It's like that when they decide to sleep over too. It's almost like as soon as Chloe hugged Beca for the first time, they couldn't go another minute without some form of touching. Beca can’t really describe it. But it's the same feeling as the strange pull she feels towards Chloe. Not that Beca really minds. She thinks she'll still follow Chloe anywhere even without the weird magnetism. Reaching into her coat’s pocket, she grasps onto the metal chain inside. Feeling it to make sure that it's still there. _Now’s as good as a time as any other._

 

She stops walking and tugs at Chloe’s hand, indicating for her to stop as well. Chloe faces Beca, raising an eyebrow in question. Beca inhales deeply and lets out a nervous breath. “So, I got you another present. A personal one. One without the pretenses of Secret Santa.”

 

“What? You didn't have to get me anything else. I love the gifts you got me already.”

 

“I know but I wanted to get you something else. Like I said, it's more _personal_.” Beca pulls out a necklace with a small, gold music note outlined with silver. It looks exactly like the one that Beca’s wearing. “I remember you asking me about mine and you said that you liked it a lot. So I got you one. Think of it as a friendship bracelet, except, y’know in necklace form.”

 

Chloe’s eyes are wide with shock. She puts her hand up to her mouth, muffling the gasp that comes out. “Oh my god, Beca. You didn't have to go and _buy_ it for me.”

 

“I know but I _wanted_ to.”

 

“Didn’t you say that yours was special to you because your mom gave it to you? Why are you giving me one?”

 

Beca scrunches her eyebrows together and tilts her head. “Isn't it obvious? It's because _you're_ special to me.”

 

“Wow, that was really cheesy, Mitchell.” Looking like she's on the verge of crying, Chloe lets out a teary chuckle.

 

Beca scoffs. “Turn around so I can put it on you before I change my mind.”

 

Chloe laughs and playfully roll her eyes as she does what she's told. She reaches behind her and pulls her hair out of the way. Beca breathes in and out once again before stepping forward and wraps the necklace around Chloe’s neck. There’s a pause after she puts it on, absorbing the moment in. Beca finally pats her shoulder to indicate that she’s done. Chloe turns around, a bright smile on her face. There are still tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

 

Beca gives her a small smile in return. “It looks great on you.” Chloe chuckles before almost tackling Beca with a hug. “Oomfph. I'll take that as a you like the present?”

 

“Are you kidding me? I _love_ it, you goof!”

* * *

The two of them walk back to their houses in silence. Hands still clapped together. Beca looks over at Chloe and smiles softly. Nudging Chloe with her shoulder, Beca asks, “Why _did_ you never tell me you like acapella?”

 

“Hmmm? Oh, I don't know. I figured you wouldn't be very interested.” Chloe shrugs.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be interested?”

 

“Are you saying that you are?”

 

“Hmm, maybe, it doesn’t sound too bad. I like music.” Beca shakes her head from side to side in consideration. Then smiles teasingly. “Besides, I could help with the set list. I've been to all your shows. All your songs are so _old_. You guys need a _serious_ update.”

 

Chloe turns to Beca and shoots a face of mock hurt and a fake gasp. “How _dare_ you? Our songs are _perfectly_ fine for your information.”

 

“Whatever makes you sleep better at night.”

 

“Don't let Aubrey hear you say that. She’ll rip you a new one.” Chloe suddenly stops in her tracks and faces directly towards Beca. “So if someone were to approach you and ask you to join our club, you would say yes?”

 

“Depends on who’s asking.” Beca mirrors Chloe, locking eyes with her.

 

“What if it’s me who's asking?”

 

“Then I guess I would say yes.”

 

“Why?” 

 

Beca stays quiet for a couple seconds but keeps her eye contact, never once wavering before softly answering, “I think I'll do anything you ask of me.”

 

Chloe’s breath catches in her throat and she struggles to keep a small gasp from coming out. She searches Beca’s face for any indications of hesitation. Finding none, she questions, “Even if I ask you to kiss me?”

 

Beca gives a small nod and that’s all Chloe needs before she closes the distance between them. Placing a hand on Beca’s cheek, she leans down and presses her lips against Beca’s. They take it slow, simply enjoying this moment. Because it’s _finally_ happening. Beca feels the same tingling sensation she always feel whenever they hug or hold hands. But _stronger_. It spreads all over and reaches her lips but this time, it doesn't linger on only her lips. It lingers over her entire body. She feels dizzy but it's not a nauseating type of dizzy. It's almost welcoming and electrifying. She can't help but releases a quiet whimper when she feels Chloe swipes her tongue across Beca’s lips before pulling away. But not completely, she places her forehead against Beca’s. The tingling sensation doesn't leave. Beca feels like whole body is vibrating. _Wow._

 

Chloe smiles, giddy with happiness. Letting out a chuckle and says, “Rehearsals for acapella club next semester is every Monday and Wednesday before school from seven to eight and after school from four to five. Don't be late.” 

 

Chloe gives Beca another peck before turning around and walks towards their houses. Beca shakes herself out of her haze, looking at Chloe as she walks away.

 

“Uh? Wait, _what_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. I’m sorry that it’s a little late in the day. I had to revise it one more time to make sure it’s not complete garbage dump. It’s just a little bin of trash now. I hope you enjoyed it! Send any questions to my tumblr, thegayisveryreal.


End file.
